Le cristal noir
by Malicia.Amethyste
Summary: Une nouvelle élève assez étrange arrive a Poudlard...FIC SUSPENDUE
1. L'attaque du train

_Kikou c'est moi c'était pour vous dire que je suis toute nouvelle dans que donc ceci est mon premier fanfic j'espère qu'il vous plaira et a la prochaine !!!_

_p.s je voudrai remercier Alixe-et-Lissandra pour le guide pratique car sans ça je n'aurai jamais su mettre ce chapitre car je ne comprends pas très bien l'anglais ;) a_

Les personnages qui se retrouve dans ce fanfic ne sont pas a moi je les emprunte juste quelque instant par contre Leila c'est bien moi qui l'est inventer !

**L'attaque du train.**

Mon histoire commence à bord du Poudlard Express…

Harry était heureux car il avait passé toutes ses vacances chez Ron et maintenant il se trouvait dans le Poudlard Express qui le ramerait enfin vers l'école de sorcellerie.

-Hey Harry tu a vu la fille qui se promène dans le couloir? Dit Ron avec un gros morceau de chocogrenouille dans la bouche.

Harry releva la tête de sa revue sur le Quiditch pour l'observer a son tour il vit une fille apparemment de son age elle portait une robe de sorcier bordeaux qui laissait voir des formes féminine avec une capuche qui empêchait Harry de voir clairement son visage.

-En tout cas elle est nouvelle je ne l'est jamais vue. Constata Harry

-Elle ?? Qui te dit que c'est une fille ? Plaisanta Luna les sourcils foncés en sortant sa tête de sa revue « Le Chicaneur'».

-Peut être que si elle enlevait sa capuche…Dit rond

La « fille »s'était retournée et marchai a présent vers eux.

-Oups tu croit qu'elle nous a entendu si c'est un prof on est mal ça va faire une bonne dizaine de minute qu'on la regarde ! Dit Ron légèrement paniquer

-Excusez moi est ce que vous sauriez ou se trouve le wagon des préfets en chef ? Demanda t'elle

-Heu oui vous continuer tout droit et vous y serrez .répondit Harry en montrant une direction.

-Ah merci.

_Mhhh Plutôt mignon !! Cheveux noirs et yeux verts curieux mélange mais ce n'est tout de même pas…_

Elle regarda son front et quand elle aperçu la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair elle fit un grand sourire et murmura un faible Harry Potter

_Le hasard fait bien les choses_

Elle le remercia une dernière fois puis s'en allat vers le compartiment des préfets en chef.

-Elle est pas un peu bizarre cette fille ? Dit Ron tout en la regardant s'éloigner.

La fille de tout à l'heure grâce aux indications de Harry ouvrit la porte du compartiment des préfets.

-A vous voila enfin dit une voix dure qu'elle connaissait assez bien celle du professeur Rogue…

Elle leva les yeux et devant elle se trouvai Dumbledore une jeune fille au cheveux et yeux chocolat ainsi que un garçon blond avec de superbe yeux gris.

_Attend…Superbe yeux gris ???? Reprend toi c'est pas le moment. Tu n'es pas ici pour ça !!!_

-Oui professeur Rogue désoler mais...

-Ce n'est pas grave Leila assis toi. Coupa le professeur Dumbledore en désignant une place à coter de la fille où elle s'y assit.

-Leila je te présente Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Qui comme ils le savent certainement ont été pris pour être les préfets en chef de cette année informa t'il a son adresse. Il se tourna vers le futur préfet

-Je vous présente Leila dorénavant elle fera parti de Poudlard et participera aux cours. Et quoique elle n'ai jamais été a une école de magie elle rentrera directement en 6éme.Vous le savez Voldemort est revenu et les temps vont s'annoncer très difficiles c'est pourquoi Leila est arriver hier soir pour se joindre à notre quête. Elle sera là pour vous aider dans votre tache de préfet, professeur contre les force du mal (grognement de la par de Rogue)

-Mais aussi continua t'il en ignorant Rogue -Pour protéger les élèves d'une éventuelle attaque et surtout Harry qui à présent sera constamment en danger vu que il représente lui même un danger pour Voldemort.

-Mais comment se fait t'il qu'elle n'ai jamais été a une école de magie ?

-Et bien pour répondre a la question de mademoiselle Granger Leila à comment dire... été ''oublier'' du monde de la magie.

-Oublier mais …

-Ce sera tout pour l'instant mademoiselle si vous permettez je voudrai continuer car après je doit encore me rendre au wagon des professeurs.

-Oui …bien sur.

-Bien comme je le disait pour cela je vais ajouter quelques règles que je vais naturellement faire part au élèves ce soir lors de la répartition mais je tien à ce que vous soyer déjà tenu au courant. Tout d'abord vous trois devrez habitez dans la salle réserver au préfet. Cela ne change à rien des années précédentes sauf que mademoiselle Leila vivra avec vous.

-QUOI moi vivre avec cette…Cette??? Cria Malefoy en montrant Hermione du doigt.

Leila regardait la scène avec un sourire en coin.

_Ces sorciers son vraiment bizarre !!!_

-La ferme Malefoy dit Hermione visiblement agacer.

-Monsieur Malefoy si vous avez une quelconque opposition à cela je vous écoute. Dit Dumbledore assez sèchement mais sans pour autant élever la voix. Voyant que Drago ne disait rien il continua

-Bien puisque monsieur Malefoy na plus rien à nous dire nous pouvons continuer.

Après quelques minutes de renseignement sur leurs nouvelles fonctions de préfets en chef…

-Mademoiselle Granger lança Rogue je compte sur vous pour que Harry ne fassent pas de comment dire de « folies»cette année. ont peut dire que depuis que Potter est a Poudlard il ne s'est pas tenu très tranquille et il est hors de question que cette année en se mettant en danger par exemple en faisant une petite escapade en dehors de Poudlard la nuit comme vous en avez l'habitude. Je ne veux pas que Leila se mette en danger car comme le professeur Dumbledore la dit elle sera chargée de sa protection.

-Bien professeur.

-Professeur Rogue pour ce qui est de vous savez…La nuit est-ce que je pourrai?? Supplia Leila

-Hors de question si un élève vous voit il se posera trop de question et hors de l'enceinte nous ne pourrons pas assurer votre sécurité. Dit rageusement Rogue

-Je n'ai besoin d'aucune sécurité professeur Rogue et la décision ne vous appartiens pas…

-Mais…

-En effet Servelus interrompit Dumbledore. Je comprend Leila mais seulement...promet moi de ne pas être imprudente et fait attention.

-Oui professeur je vous le promets.

-Très bien tu pourras

-Et de mon … demanda t'elle en désignant sa robe de sorcier Est-ce que en tant que élèves je serait obliger de mettre l'uniforme ?

-Elle ne dérange personne et puit vous si vous y êtes plus a vos aise avec alors garder la. Au fait en ce qui concerne…

-Tien donc mais quelle surprise de vous revoir miss Leila. Interrompis une voix froide

Il se retournèrent Lucius Malefoy était la un sourire hypocrite au lèvre. Regardant Leila avec haine.

-Contente de vous revoir apparemment vous vous êtes remis de votre petit séjour à Askaban.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et Leila pouvait voir que il se retenait pour de ne pas lui lancer un sort.

-Il se retourna brusquement ver Dumbledore

-Vous nous devez des explications comment se fait t-il que cette chose soit la ? Demanda Lucius

-Veuillez arrêter de parler de moi comme d'une créature répugnante je suis encore humaine que je sache. Lança furieusement Leila

-Le terme d'apparence humaine serai plus approprier répondit il avec un regard mauvais

Le sang de Leila se mit a bouiller dangereusement

_Comment osait t'il ???_

-Leila appela Dumbledore qui savait qu'elle perdait le contrôle

Elle regarda le professeur et se calma.

-Apparence humaine mais que voulez vous dire par là père? Demanda Malefoy jusqu'à présent s'était montré silencieux pas encore un loup garou j'espère ?

-Comment vous ne lavez pas encore annoncer aux élèves je pense qu'ils on le droit de savoir n'est ce pas?

-Peut être mais nous n'avons pas l'intention de le dire pour l'instant. Rassurez vous monsieur Malefoy Leila n'est pas un loup garou.

-Non c'est pire que ça en effet ! Sourit Lucius

-Je ne vous permet pas dit elle en se levant

-Leila je t'en prie Dit Dumbledore.

-Qu'on mettent au courant mon fils ordonna Lucius

-Il sera mit au courant au même moment que les autres a un autre moment.

-Très bien faites comme vous voulez mais je vous préviens que cette créature n'approche pas Drago ou je vous jure qu'elle terminera comme tout ses ancêtre sur un bûcher. Dit rageusement Le père de Drago.

Leila n'en pouvait plus de garder son calme elle se releva et tout doucement marcha jusque a arriver devant Lucius elle pouvais sentir son pouls s'accélérer et il devin nerveux…

_Tant mieux il sait de quoi je suis capable_

Toujours avec des geste lents elle rabaissa sa capuche libérant de longs cheveux qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas du dos attacher en une tresse tellement noir qu'on aurait dit qu'ils avaient des reflets bleu mais laissant voir aussi un beau visage fin avec un teint de porcelaine qui contrastait avec ses yeux bleu océan qui brûlait de fureur.

Hermione la regarda plus attentivement et remarqua un tatouage sur sa joue droite. Un petit croissant de lune rouge et elle avait comme une sorte de diadème qui partait de son front pour finir entre ses deux yeux par une pierre noir. Elle avait déjà vu ces marques dans un livre mais lequel ?

Lucius Malefoy avait l'air étonner et à la fois en transe. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot ni de faire le moindre geste. Il était comme hypnotiser

-Père que se passe t'il? Demanda Malefoy un peu paniquer a la vue de son père sans réaction

Leila tourna la tête ver Drago lui sourit et s'éloigna doucement de Lucius qui comme s'il revenait à la réalité envoya un regard noir à Dumbledore puit a Leila et transplana.

Apres un long silence Dumbledore pris la parole :

-Bien je vais y aller j'espère que vous feriez plus ample connaissance durant ce voyage. Leila la prochaine foi je sait que tu na rien fais de mal mais évite de recommencer.

-Je sais professeur ! Mais c'était tellement drôle…Si on pouvait tuer grâce a un regard Drago aurai tuer Leila depuis longtemps. Les deux professeurs les saluèrent puit partirent.

-Qui a-t-il de drôle a ça ? Cracha t'il a Leila une fois seul

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui était drôle chez ton père? Il hocha la tête

-Hé bien il semblai comme... hypnotiser commença telle en marchant ver lui

Drago se sentit tout d'un coup bizarre comme si il n'était plus lui-même il ne voyait plus que Leila

-Son pouls commençait a s'accélérer Elle avait mis a présent ses deux main de chaque coter de la tête de Malefoy de façon a se retrouver très près de lui.

Hermione regardait la scène intriguer Malefoy semblai comme elle la si bien dit Hypnotiser comme son père quelques minutes plus tôt.

-ET c'est a ce moment la que j'ai rompu le sort.

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui souriait les bras croiser et se releva pour ensuite se rasoir a sa place pendant que Drago remettait ses esprits en place

-Qu'est ce que tu disais ? Dit Malefoy un peu perdu

-Je …

Tout d'un coup le train s'arrêta faisant tomber tout le monde

Et ils entendirent des cris dans tout le train

_Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant ???_

-Attendez ici je revient dit Leila ne sortez surtout pas du train et sortez vos baguettes magique. Dit elle en rabattant sa capuche avant de sortir

_Enfin un peu d'action je vais pouvoir me défouler_

-Professeur que se passe t'il ?

-Nous sommes attaqué des mangemorts sans doutes. Il cherchent sûrement Harry

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit des élèves qui essayai d'empêcher des mangemorts d'entrer dans les wagons. Elle remarqua Harry en grande difficulté avec une dizaine de Mangemorts. Elle couru jusqu'a lui et d'un signe de main envoya valser les Mangemort dans le décor sans baguette magique !

-Ca va Harry ?demanda t'elle inquiète

-Oui… comment tu a fait sans baguette ??

-Plus tard si tu veux bien c'est pas le moment

Elle réfléchi quelque minute pour trouver un moyen d'arrêter le combat.

_Très bien…Il faut protéger les élèves qui sont dans le train c'est notre plus grande priorité_

-Tout les élèves dans le train !!!!Hurla t'elle ver le train pour que tout les élèves l'entendent

Elle fit grimper Harry dans le train puit s'éloigna un peu croisant ses mains et prononça une formule dans une langue étrangère. A ce moment un énorme bouclier de cristal se mit en place au tour du train bloquant l'accès aux mangemorts Furieux qui n'ayant plus rien à faire transplanèrent.

-Arriver à Poudlard les professeurs demandèrent aux élèves d'aller se reposer dans leurs dortoirs respectif et si problème d'aller à l'infirmerie Les nouveaux élèves pas encore réparti iront dormir dans la grande salle qui était remplit de sac de couchage la répartition commencera demain soir.

Harry une foi dans sa chambre décrivit un mot qu'il envoya à Hermione disant de le rejoindre dans la tour d'astronomie. Ron lui préférait aller directement se coucher.

Quelques minutes plus tard… (Salle d'astronomie)

-Qu'est ce que les mangemorts cherchait dans le train demanda Harry d'une voix très basse.

-A mon avis c'est toi qu'il cherchait dans le wagon et heureusement qu'il y avait le bouclier sinon je n'ose même pas penser ce qu'il serait arriver. Chuchota Hermione -Et vu l'attaque dans le train on est pas encore près a l'affronter les mangemorts sont trop nombreux ! Ce qu'il faut pour l'instant c'est surtout que l'élu s'entraîne.

-Et pour ça je vais l'aider Dit une voix derrière eux

-Toi? S'étonna Harry a qui c'était la première foi qu'il la voyait sans sa capuche et il doit dire qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet…

-Leila?!! Dit Hermione qui sans s'en rendre compte avait élevée la voix

-Moins bas !!! Dit Leila –Je pourrais savoir qu'est ce que vous faites ici en pleine nuit alors que vous êtes supposer être dans vos dortoir?

-On réfléchissait sur ce qui c'est passé ce matin…

-Hé toi que fait tu ici ?demanda à son tour Hermione

Leila paru étonner de sa question puis elle souris

-Comme le professeur la dit ce matin je suis chargé de la protection de Harry et je dois le surveiller.

-Comment ce fait t'il que tu nous ai suivis jusque ici sans qu'on s'en aperçoivent ?

Elle fit un grand sourire

-Secret dit 'elle

-Tu parlais de m'entraîner dit Harry changeant de discutions

-Oui c'est le professeur qui me la demander. Mais je te prévient je veux je veux bien perdre quelques heures pour t'apprendre quelque chose mais il faut que tu y met du tien l'entraînement sera assez difficile ! Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser d'accord?

-Heu oui

-Alors rdv après la répartition à la salle sur commande tu sais ou c'est n'est ce pas ?

-Oui dit il en fessant un clin d'œil a Hermione qui pouffait se souvenant de l'AD –Je sait ou c'est

-Je vais me couchez je suis fatiguer dit elle en s'étirant. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit dit joyeusement Hermione

-Bonne nuit murmura Harry rêveusement une foi qu'elle fut parti

Mais il revena bien vite a la réalité en remarqua le regard plein e malice et de sous entendu que lui lançai Hermione et pris une teinte rougeâtre

-Quoi ???

-Je vais aussi me coucher Dit Hermione A demain Harry

-A demain Hermione.

Hermione arriva bien vite au tableau qui la fera passer dans son dortoir

-Le mot de passe ?demanda une sirène aux cheveux roux sur un rocher dans le tableau.

-Mince on ne m'a pas dit le mot de passe. Dit Hermione en se mordant la lèvre de rage

Elle essaya toute sorte de mot de passe et de lui jurer qu'elle était préfet mais rien n'y fit le tableau refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir

-Mais espèce d'idiote puisque je te dit que…

-Un problème Granger ? Demanda une voix froide derrière elle


	2. Ce soir là

Kikou c'est de nouveaux moi ! Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre tout d'abord quelque petit changement ce fan fic ne s'appelle plus la perle de sang mais le cristal de sang c'était une petite erreur de ma part que j'ai changer il y avait quelques erreur dans le chapitre précédant alors j'ai décider de tout refaire mais je dit un grand merci a Magicassimo le review ;) désoler si j'ai mit beaucoup de temps pour le deuxième chapitre mais c'est bientôt les exams et je doit beaucoup étudier … Mais m'envoyer des reviews ça me donne le courage d'étudier et de continuer mon fan fic en même temps…

**Chapitre 2 : Ce soir là**

Hermione eu un sursaut de surprise et se retourna

-Malefoy !

-Je ne t'est pas fait peur au moins Granger ?dit il d'une voix faussement inquiète

-Non mentit Hermione dit moi Malefoy connaîtrai tu le mot de passe ?

-Courage lança t'il

Et le tableau recula laissant place à une salle au couleurs bleuté en tournant la tête elle vit a sa droite un escalier qui montait à l'étage sûrement vers les chambres.

-Il y a mieux dit la voix de Drago qui venait a son tour d'entrer

-Tu n'es donc jamais content Malefoy ?

-Ho. La ferme Granger

-On va passer plus d'un an ensemble on pourrai faire une trêve non?

-Moi ricana t'il faire une trêve avec sang de bourbe tu rêve Granger plutôt mourir jamais je ne tomberai aussi bas tu n'est qu'une sang de bourbe toi et tes parent vous n'êtes que...

Il eu pas le temps de continuer qu'elle se rua sur lui. Tout d'eux tombèrent Hermione sur Drago. Elle frappai le visage le ventre le torse et comme Malefoy ne réagissait pas cela l'énervait encore plus. Hermione continua de frapper encore et encore Elle avait complètement oublié la magie oubliée qu'il était plus fort qu'elle et qu'avec un simple coup de baguette il pourrai facilement la tuer. Non ce qu'il comptai c'était de lui faire le plus de mal possible de ses mains. De rejeter toute sa haine sur lui.

-Hermione arrête dit une voix quelle reconnaissait à peine. Mais qu'elle reconnu facilement

Leila…

Celle-ci venait de ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre quand elle entendit du bruit en bas et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en descendant l'escalier de trouver Hermione coucher sur Drago en lui donnant des coups. Elle avait tout de suite demandé à Hermione d'arrêter.

Mais Hermione continuai elle se dit que pour une foi elle ne fera pas la petite idiote qui fait toujours ce qu'on lui demande ce qu'on lui demande. Elle en avait assez !

Puit deux bras fin mais ferme la tira par la taille en l'éloignant de Drago afin quelle arrête de donner des coups. Mais malgré tout elle continua de donner des coups dans le vide elle cherchait encore a l'atteindre.

-Ca suffi Hermione dit Leila d'une voix calme et apaisante. Arrête. Calme toi.

Doucement Hermione arrêta de donner des coups et pleura dans les bras de Leila la tête enfouie dans son cou.

Malefoy couvert de bleu se releva difficilement et se retourna en direction des escaliers.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer lui dit telle d'un ton sec. Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

Il s'arrêta jeta un dernier coup d'œil a Hermione et couru jusqu'à sa chambre.

_L'année va être difficile pour Harry pour Hermione et même pour Malefoy je le sens et je le sais…_

Elle sorti de ses pensées pour mettre le corps à présent endormi d'Hermione dans son lit.

Elle repensa que curieusement Malefoy qui avait pourtant sa baguette ne l'avait pas utilisé même pour se défendre.

_Enfin on réglera ça plus tard…_

Apres avoir pris une douche et s'être rhabiller elle sorti du château en douce personne ne la vit partir.

_Direction la forêt interdite.._.

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla de bon heure si Leila n'était pas intervenue elle aurait tuer Malefoy

Il n'avait pas le droit d'insulter ses parents…pas après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir la.

Flash back

C'était l'été Hermione était en train de lire un de ses livre préférer sur son lit Panterond a ses pieds...

-Hermione le dîner est près lui cria une voie venant d'en bas des escaliers.

-Oui j'arrive maman !

Ses parents était très fière d'elle elle avait reçu une lettre de Poudlard disant quelle allai être préfete en chef cette année. Elle avait directement envoyé un hibou a Ron et a Harry et il l'avait chaleureusement féliciter. Le soir venu elle se prépara pour la fête de l'été é qui avait lieu tout les ans près de chez elle et enfin cette année elle eu la permission d'y aller avec sa meilleur amie Moldue Alice. Elle n'avait jamais autant ris et elle avait beaucoup dansé mais elle était loin de se douter que la soirée allai se transformer en un véritable cauchemar…

Arriver au bout de sa rue elle aperçu un grand attroupement et quand elle s'e approcha elle compris qu'il se trouvait devant sa maison !!!

Elle couru de toute ses force et y reconnu devant la porte en train de discuter avec un inspecteur Dumbledore.

-Professeur que se passe t'il ou sont mes parents ? En se doutant que quelque chose s'était produit.

Il se retourna ver elle une lueur triste dans les yeux.

_Pitié faites qu'il ne leurs soient rien arriver je vous en supplie !_

-Je suis désoler Hermione…

-Non !! Non !! Ce n'est pas possible !! Ça ne se peut pas !!

Elle essaya d'entrer elle espérait les voir debout lui montrant que ce n'était qu'une blague qu'il était toujours en vie…Bien sur on tenta de l'en empêcher mais c'était trop tard elle était déjà a l'intérieur elle les chercha partout dans le salon jusqu'à ce que son regard se posa sur le sol de la cuisine.

-Papa Maman NON !!

Elle s'écroula devant leurs corps et se fut le trou noir.

Elle ne se réveilla que quelque jour plus tard a l'hôpital Dumbledore était venu tout de suite venu la voir pour la soutenir du mieux qu'il pu. Elle lui demanda de ne rien dire à Harry ni à Ron. La blessure dans son coeur cicatrisait doucement mais n'était pas guérie. Une chose est sure elle fera payer a ceux qui auront fait du mal à ses parents…Elle le jure …Sur son sang…

Fin du flash back


	3. Le soir de la répartition

La journée était passé Hermione n'avait revue ni Malefoy ni Leila le soir elle rejoint Harry et Ron à la table des Griffondors.

Apres la répartition Dumbledore se leva

-Puisque la répartition est terminer il est temps pour moi de vous faire par de différente chose. Commença t'il

Tout d'abord comme vous lavez sûrement lu dans la gazette du sorcier Voldemort est revenu et les temps qui vont arriver vont s'avérer très dure pour chacun de nous. Et pour cela de nouvelle règle vont s'appliquer pour plus de sécurité. Tout d'abord comme depuis toujours et comme son nom l'indique la foret interdite est interdite pour ce qui est du parc il est aussi interdit d'accès à la tomber de la nuit. Les entraînements de Quiditch devront être accompagné d'un professeur ainsi que toutes les activité scolaire en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Je pense que ce sera tout. Ah oui bien sur cher élèves je vous présente vos deux nouveaux professeurs de dcfm. Professeur Rogue… Leila tu peux rentrer.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et une cape de sorcier bordeaux pousser les grandes portes en bois de la grande salle pour ensuite s'avancer jusque la table des professeurs où elle s'y inclina respectueusement.

Il eu beaucoup d'exclamations de la part des garçons car Leila était très belle.

-Harry c'est Leila ! Remarqua Ron

Harry la regarda attentivement elle avait un charme ensorcelant il trouvait de plus en plus belle.

-Leila sera le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal des 6émetandis que le professeur Rogue sera celui des autres années. Ne vous inquiéter pas il continuera à vous donner cours de Dumbledore

-Donc c'était un professeur. Chuchota Harry

-Elle n'est pas un peu jeune ? Dit Ron

-Je vous redemande à tous votre attention le professeur Leila aurait quelque chose a vous faire parvenir. Dit le professeur Dumbledore stoppant les chuchotements de la salle.

-Bonjour à tous comme vous le savez a présent je suis Leila et je serai votre professeur de dcfm. Dit elle tout en regardant attentivement les élèves. J'ai prévu pour ceux qui le désirent un cour spécial de duel de sorcier. Ce cour n'est absolument pas obligatoire!!!Et je n'y veut que des élèves motiver et surtout fair-play. Ce sera tout merci.

-Bien des questions ? Repris le professeur Dumbledore

-Professeur moi j'ai une question dit un élève de Serpentard en se levant.

-Oui Fabien de quoi s'agi t-il?

-Vous plaisantez en disant qu'elle sera notre professeur n'est ce pas ? dit il en souriant

-Non pas du tout Fabien je suis très sérieux. Dit le professeur en fonçant les sourcils.

-Mais c'est qu'une fille enfin je veux dire…

-Brillante déduction Arthur en effet je suis une fille interrompit Leila d'une voix un peu moqueuse ce qui valu quelques secondes de rire de la part des autres élèves.

-Non mais c'est que...

-Je comprend parfaitement interrompit Dumbledore mais j'ai confiance en Leila et en sa magie et je peu vous jurer que malgré son jeune age Leila est une très puissante sorcière.Néanmoins si quelqu'un doute encore... Il peut si il le désire se mesurer à elle. Je ne pense pas que Leila refusera de faire ses preuves.N'est ce pas ?

Hochement de tête de Leila

_Voyons voir si quelqu'un va oser_

-Moi je veut bien dit Fabien un élève de Serpentard

_Enfin un courageux et son aura a l'air assez puissante pour son age. _

-Bien commençons Sur ce d'un geste de main de Leila les tables se poussèrent d'elle même laissant suffisamment de place pour un duel de sorcier.

-Que le duel commence dit le professeur Dumbledore les yeux pétillant de malice

Fabien sorti sa baguette et se mit en position de combat.

Mais il fut vite déconcentrer a cause de Leila elle n'avait pas de baguette a la main, n'était toujours pas en position d'attaque et avait les yeux clos.

-Allons ma jolie ne me dit pas que tu abandonne déjà ?

-Met toi bien une chose dans la tête je n'abandonne jamais !

A cet instant elle ouvra les yeux qui étaient devenu blanc et Fabien quitta le sol pour ensuite se planter contre le mur

Elle fit un geste de ver sa baguette et elle s'envola ver Leila qui l'attrapa au vol.

-Leila gagne le duel. Dit le professeur Dumbledore amuser

_Trop facile. Et ça fait les malins après._

-C'est impossible on ne peut pas faire de la magie sans baguette et sans formule magique enfin pas des sorciers en tout cas ! Comment… ??

-Ne cherche pas a comprendre tu ne devinera jamais. Dit Leila un sourire en coin

-Si moi je le sais dit une élève de Serdaigle en se levant une très ancienne créature pourrait le faire. Regarder son tatouage en forme de lune et son diadème avec une pierre noir et même son nom le prouve Leila veut dire née pendant la nuit tout concorde ! Les être de la nuit… elle est ce qu'on appelle un daemon.

_Je ne pensait pas que ils devineraient si vite…Ca va modifier certain de mes plans_

Gwendoline Linco continua

-Et puis…

-Miss Linco arrêter de raconter des bêtises ! Elle n'est pas plus daemon que vous et moi et puit c'est une race de sorcier qui a disparu il y a bien cela 300 ans !ce que vous venez de nous faire part est complètement absurde alors maintenant assaillez vous et taisez vous coupa le professeur Rogue rageusement

-Mais…

-Cela suffi Gwendoline Maintenant j'aimerai continuer car je pense que nous avons tous faim .Minerva …

Le professeur Mcgonagall déposa le choixpeau sur la tête de Leila qui se mit aussitôt à parler.

-Hum intéressant très intéressant cela va être un choix difficile très difficile surtout que tu n'est pas comme les autres bien ou vais je te mettre tu a des qualité qui son requis dans toutes les maisons mais finalement…Non pas a Poussoufle pas a Serdaigle non plus. Je sais…

SERPENTARD !

La table de Serpentard applaudi sous l'œil envieux des autres maisons.

-Bien bon appétit annonça le professeur avec un grand sourire

Et tt le monde commença à manger

A la table tout le monde parla de Leila

-Mais bien sur c'est vrai que ces signes correspondent

-Hermione le professeur Dumbledore a dit quelle n'était pas un daemon et je le croit

-Mais Harry ne trouves tu pas bizarre que elle y ressemble? Elle a exactement la même description tu ne te demande pas d'où viennent tout ces pouvoirs magiques ? De plus comme par hasard elle a été envoyée à Serpentard là ou justement ils sont pour la magie noir je me demande si tu devrais aller à ces cours particulier

-Hermione a raison Harry je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Dit Ron

Finalement la soirée se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur plus tard Hermione entra dans les dortoir des préfet en chef et ne voulant pas s'attarder dans la salle commune pour se retrouver avec Drago ou Leila elle alla directement dans sa chambre. Ca faisait la première foi que regardait vraiment sa chambre avec les événement d'hier elle n'y avait pas prêter grande attention.Elle avait des couleurs rouge et or avec comme meuble une bibliothèque,un bureau,un lit,une cheminer,une garde robe et une malle

_Vraiment superbe se dit t'elle._ Elle regarda l'heure._ Il est encore tôt._

Elle mit son pyjama puis dans son étagère elle chercha un livre pour se divertir.Et son regard s'attarda sur un en particulier il était tout noir .En le prenant elle remarqua qu'il y avait sur la couverture le même croissant de lune que sur la joue de Leila .Elle lut le titre:

''Magie rouge et deamon de l'ancien temps''

Elle le prit et elle commença à le lire quand…

_La suite dans le prochain chapitre..Suis méchante suis une sadique je le sait pardonner moi! review svp ça fait toujours plaisir et ça donne du courage pour faire les chapitre plus vite._


	4. Le froid de décembre

**Le froid de décembre **

La porte s'ouvra Leila paraissait essouffler elle avait apparemment couru dans les escaliers et regardait nerveusement la chambre comme si elle cherchait quelque chose puis son regarda alla sur Hermione et elle se mordis nerveusement la lèvre inférieur quand elle vit le livre que tenait Hermione.

_Ho non..._pensa Leila

-Heu salut Hermione

-Salut répondit Hermione

-Heu en fait commença t'elle en regardant toujours le livre Les elfe de maison se sont tromper ils ont pris un livre à moi et j'y tien beaucoup. Et je suis contente de le retrouver. Elle avait dit la dernière phrase en regardant Hermione cette fois dans les yeux Hermione pu y lire de l'angoisse. Hermione sur le fait regarda la couverture et resta pensive.

-Hermione tout va bien ?

-Heu oui tien reprend le.

-Merci tu la lu ?

-pardon ?

-Le livre ?

-Ha eu non…non je n'est pas eu le temps

Leila paru soulager

-Ok bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit dit elle avant de fermer la porte derrière Leila

Hermione réfléchi un moment

-Toi tu nous cache quelque chose murmura telle à elle-même.

_Ouffff j'ai eu peur quand je l'ai vu avec le livre en main. _Elle sourit _Heureusement que je l'ai retrouvé avant…_

Elle reporta son attention sur la couverture ''Magie rouge et daemon de l'ancien temps''

_On peut dire que il ma fait une peur bleue ce livre ! Stupide Elfe de maison il ont failli m'avoir. Je dois être plus vigilante encore une erreur comme celle la et je serai découverte. Et tous les efforts que j'ai fais jusqu'à présent ne serviront plus à rien._

-Hermione heho par ici Cria une voix de garçon

Hermione tourna la tête vers la droite et souri Harry Leila et Ron lui faisait signe de venir s'asseoir près du lac qui était gelé car on était déjà arriver au mois de décembre. Une foi assise Leila se mit à raconter une de ses histoires drôles de son enfance et Ron et Harry s'y mettait.

Pendant ce temps Hermione se remémora tout ce qui c'était passer en quelques mois…Les cours de Leila qui était très intéressant et drôle elle dirait presque aussi amusant que ceux du professeur Lupin et à par les Serpentards qui se faisait ridiculiser pendant ses cours tout le monde l'adorait. En parlant de Serpentard…Malefoy était toujours aussi pénible mais comme elle l'évitait la plupart du temps il n'y avait pas trop de problème. La rumeur que Leila était une daemon s'était éteinte Hermione avait même oublier l'histoire bizarre du livre du début de l'année.

Leila était devenue sa meilleur amie et confidente. Et cela depuis que un beau matin qu'elle n'oubliera jamais grâce à Leila Drago s'était réveiller en hurlant car il avait les cheveux noir et une cicatrice sur le front sauf que celle-ci n'était pas en forme d'éclair…non… mais on pouvais lire ''fouine rebondissante''. Elle souri en y repensant et aussi a toute les farces que elles ont faites à Drago depuis ce début d'année.

-Alors Hermione encore une foi perdue dans tes penser

-Aller vas-y dit moi a quoi tu pense dit Harry en faisant un souri charmeur

-Hum t'aimerai bien le savoir hein ? Elle se mit a califourchon sur Harry (qui était assis rappeler vous) A toi…maintenant (Elle pris une bonne poigner de neige qui était a ses pied Harry qui fixait Hermione ne l'avait pas remarquer)

-…avec (elle fit Leila un clin d'oeil complice)…De la neige !! A ce moment elle mit la neige qu'elle avait dans la main dans le pull de Harry qui cria tellement c'était froid (_Nan c vrais ????)_

Hé oui grâce a Leila Hermione était moins sérieuse mais beaucoup plus provocante et surtout passait beaucoup moins de temps derrière ses livres. Elle faisait souvent des farces et répondait si on l'énervait elle avait surtout pris une très grande dose de caractère. Avec l'aide de Leila elle avait trouver un sortilège pour ses cheveux toujours touffu et emmêler ils descendait a présent en boucle parfaite jusqu'au bas de ses omoplates. La tête de Harry et Ron ce jour là !

-Hermione ? demanda Leila

-Oui ? demanda t'elle innocemment puis en voyant que Leila riais en montrant Harry du doigt elle regarda a son tour Harry et remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose derrière son dos.

-Cour ! dit Harry une bonne poigner de neige en main

Elle ne lui fit pas répéter une deuxième fois elle se mit rapidement debout et s'exécuta.

Malheureusement pour elle il la rattrapa très vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry et Hermione rejoignaient leurs amis au bord du lac couver de la tête au pied de neige et complètement gelé

-Dépêcher vous de rentrer ou vous aller attraper un rhume. Conseilla Leila

-Tien donc Granger et Potter cela m'étonne que tu n'est pas tacher la neige avec ton sal Sang de bourbe.

-Malefoy comment a tu réussi a te débarrasser de tes cheveux orange de ce matin. Il me semblait pourtant avoir lu que le sort durerait une semaine. Faudra que je règle ça dit elle en sortant sa baguette en même temps que celle de Malefoy

-Allons allons Hermione c'est bientôt noël. Et puit il ne faudrait pas amocher un si joli visage dit 'elle en caressant la joue de Drago qui affichait un sourire fière mais un sourire en coin de Leila qui disait clairement ses attention fit tomber rapidement le sien mais c'était trop tard elle tira sur sa cape et y mit une bonne quantité de neige.

Leila Partit vers le château mais Malefoy enrager sortit sa baguette et la leva près a lancer un sort

-Pétrificus totalus lança Hermione en voyant ce que Drago allait faire

Leila alerter par le sort qu'avait lancer Hermione se retourna en voyant Drago à terre baguette à la main et pétrifier. Leila eu tout compris. Elle souris a Hermione puis se retourna et se dirigea pour de bon vers le château.

-JESPERE que TOI tu attraperas un rhume Dit Hermione en enjambant le corps pétrifier de Malefoy pour rejoindre ses amis au château.

_**Voila c'est tout pour l'instant voila déjà le 4éme Chapitre (suis fière) !!!!!!**_

_**J'espère que cela vous a plus si oui Review je voudrait aussi remercier Moonlignt pour sa review je sais je fait énormément de faute j'en suis vraiment désoler et je vais faire tout mon possible pour faire attention !!! Mais je ne suis pas hyper caler en orthographe et Word ne sait pas tout corriger !! Sinon ben si vous avez des idées pour faire souffrir notre Malefoy national je vous écoute. Et a votre avis que contient le livre de Leila ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle eu peur quand elle la vu entre les mains ?**_


	5. Problème dans les couloirs

**Problème dans les couloirs**

Lundi matin 7h00 Leila était dans sa chambre avec Hermione et elles attendaient impatiemment le réveil de Drago

Soudain un bruit les fit sourires

-Trois …deux….un…. chuchota Hermione

-AAAaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Zéro continua Leila en éclatant de rire en même temps que Hermione

-GRANGER LEILA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Il est réveiller s'exclama Hermione excitée et un sourire malveillant au lèvre -Allons y maintenant

Elles marchèrent tranquillement dans le couloir jusqu'a la chambre de Drago et ouvrirent

Sa chambre était la même que celle de Leila qui et de Hermione sauf que celle-ci était aux couleurs des Serpentard c'est-à-dire vert et argenté.

-Oui ? Tu nous as appelé ?? Questionna Leila d'une voix innocente accompagner d'un un grand sourire.

-PAS LA PEINE DE JOUER LA COMEDIE JE SAIS QUE C'EST VOUS !! Hurlât il en montrant du doigt quelque chose qui bougeait dangereusement dans son lit.

-Des serpents !!! s'écria Leila amuser par la situation

En effet des dizaines de serpents s'était installé dans le lit de Malefoy et certain s'était échapper du lit pour se retrouver sur le sol.

-QUE FONT CES SERPENTS DANS MON LIT ???

-Oui voila une excellente question a tu a une idée Hermione ? Interrogea Leila avec grand sérieux

-Pardon ? Demanda Hermione faignant de ne pas comprendre

-Les serpents Granger ! Tu sais ce qui est en train de ramper et de siffler à tes pieds ?!!Dit Drago toujours énerver

-Ha oui …dit Hermione en regardant autour d'elle comme si elle venait de s'en rendre compte qu'elle était entourée de reptile rampant et sifflant.

Drago était rouge de rage sur le point de faire un meurtre… non deux.

Hermione haussa les épaules –Non je ne voit pas pourquoi ils sont là déclara t'elle et toi Leila tu…

Drago Explosa -ARRETEZ VOTRE PETIT JEU OU JE VOUS JURE QUE…

-Que quoi???Pas la peine de hurler Malefoy on est pas sourde le coupa Hermione légèrement agacer

-DEBARASSER MOI DE CA !!!!!

-Ookkkkk pas la peine de s'énerver dit Leila calmement « sortilegi-caramelo » Prononça t'elle Et les serpents se transformèrent tous en bonbon, sucette massepain etc…

-Comme on avait remarqué que tu étais souvent seul…commença Hermione

-On voulait te trouver des copains pour la nuit ! Continua Leila un grand sourire au lèvre -Vu que vous aviez de nombreux point en commun on a penser que…

-DEHORS !!!!!!!! hurla Drago

-Vien Hermione vaut mieux pas tenter le diable surtout quand il est énervé. Mais par contre je te laisse un petit cadeau d'adieu ajouta t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil a Hermione qui le lui rendit

-« Conificus »

Et tous les bonbons se transformèrent en joli lapin rose qui gambadait aisément dans la chambre de Malefoy qui était maintenant vraiment en colère (: p)

-SORTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

L'envie de rester était vraiment irrésistible mais finalement elles sortirent le plus rapidement possible de la chambre.

-HAHAHA j'ai jamais autant ri… tu… as vu sa tête ? Articula difficilement Leila tellement elle riais quand elle rejoignis sa chambre qui était couleur papaye

-Je….suis d'accort avec toi ….tu as eu… une….bonne idée pour les serpents…. Hermione qui était dans le même état qu'elle.

-Mais les lapins roses c'était génial !!!!!!!!!!Ajouta Leila

-C'était une excellente idée Leila

-Alors cette farce que vous vouliez faire à Drago ? Ça a marcher ? demanda Ron avec un grand intérêt une fois installer a la table des Griffondor

-J'espère !!!Dit Harry avec tout le temps qu'elles ont mit pour la mettre au point.Mais vu le fou rire que vous aviez quand on vous a rejoint à la grande salle …reprit il

-Et au regard noir que Drago vous a lancer quand il est arrivé continua Ron

-Pour sur Ria Hermione incapable de arrêter son fou rire de ce matin. Il a hurlé quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il était entouré de serpents.

-Notre farce était aussi bien faites que celle qui nous a lancer hier matin. Ajouta Leila un peu plus calmement

-Ho pitié Leila ne mens parle pas. Supplia Hermione

Hermione se souvins du sort qu'avait lancer Drago. Il obligeait tous les garçons qui passaient devant eux à les embrasser! Bien sur quand c'était Harry ou Ron ou alors le bel-attrapeur-de-Serdaigle-qui-a-un-beau-cul ça passait encore mais au moment de Neville elle avait cru que elle allait mourir…

Elle frissonna de dégoût a cette penser… beurk

-Dit vous êtes au courant il va y avoir un bal en décembre demanda Harry en sortant de ses penser Hermione

-Harry on est préfet en chefs Leila et moi donc c'est normal que nous le sachions. Dit Hermione

-Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit alors ? Répliqua Ron

-On ne pouvais pas on avait jurer de garder le secret… désoler dit Leila

-Qui aller vous inviter ? Demanda Ron

-Je pense que j'ai trouvé. Dit rêveusement Harry en pensant a une certaine Camille qui était une jolie brune de Serdaigle très intelligente aux yeux vert émeraude.

-Désoler de te décevoir Harry mais si vous aviez lu plus attentivement l'affiche…Le bal est masquer et on choisi sa cavalière sur place. Expliqua Leila

-Mais imagine que je danse avec…avec une Serpentard horrible qui à des pustules partout sur le visage. Se plaignit Ron en faisant une grimace de dégoût

-Eh bien prie pour que cela n'arrive pas ri Leila en se levant

-Leila tu t'en va déjà ? Tu sais qu'il nous reste encore une heure avant de commencer les cours ? demanda Harry

-Je vais à la bibliothèque. A plus tard

Harry interrogea Hermione du regard

-On est en manque d'inspiration pour la prochaine farce de Drago répondit elle en souriant

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna un truc du genre : pas possible ces filles. Qui se valu un coup de coupe dans les cotes de la part de Hermione

-Tu n'y vas pas aussi Hermione ? Interrogea Ron

-Si mais je termine d'abord dit t'elle en montrant son assiette encore remplie de porridge. Le sortilège de ce matin ma donner faim !

Leila marchait seule dans les couloirs à cette heure ci vide de Poudlard.

-Tien tien qui voila ? L'amie de Sang de bourbe en personne le daemon dit une voix traînante que elle connaissait malheureusement bien.

Elle se retourna et vit Drago qui était accolé au mur. Il avait toujours l'air fâcher de la farce de ce matin.

_Apparemment il ne s'en ai pas encore remis _pensa joyeusement Leila.

Elle fit un grand sourire narquois

-Que veut tu Drago ? C'est rare de te voir à la bibliothèque j'en était même a me demander si tu savais lire.

-C'est étonnant. Dit Drago

Leila haussa un sourcil –Qu'est ce qui est étonnant Malefoy ?

-Toi. C'est très courageuse je ne connaît aucune fille a par la bande a Potter qui ose me répondre comme tu la fait. C'est ce que j'admire chez toi et Hermione.

-Hermione Hein ??

Malefoy ouvris grand ses yeux il avait fait une grande gaffe en nommant Herm…Granger par son prénom. Il fallait essayer de arranger le coup.

-Jalouse Leila ? Serait tu tomber sous mon charme toi aussi ? Approchant un peu

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Malefoy je n'est jamais été amoureuse et encore moins attirer par toi

-Vraiment ???Dit il en se rapprochant encore plus il sentait que il perdait le contrôle de lui même comme dans le train….cette étrange sensation d'être ensorceler …Le pouls qui s'accélère…Ses lèvres…Il rapprocha son visage encore et encore… il avait envie de ses lèvres…

_Ça va un peu trop loin. La situation commence a dégénérer _pensa Leila

-Alors comme ça Hermione t'intéresse?? Dit Leila coupant Drago dans son élan. Celui-ci semblait perdu.

_Foutu charme !!!! C'était un peu trop près a mon goût je ne m'était même pas rendu compte que mes pouvoirs agissaient… _pensa Leila

-Que qu'est ce que tu ma fait ? Interrogea Drago la peur au ventre comme si il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait

-J'ai un don pour faire avouez des choses qu'ils ne diraient jamais même sous la torture pratique non ?

_Je me suis fait encore avoir…_pensa rageusement Drago

-Toi je te jure que si jamais….

-Ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirait rien. Et si tu veux tout savoir ce n'était pas intentionnel. Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'utiliser mon pouvoir sur toi.

-Donc si je comprends bien c'est pour elle que tu as refusé de devenir Mangemort. Reprit Leila

Drago paru surpris

-Comment tu sais que…

-Que tu ne savais plus si tu voulais devenir Mangemort ? Pourquoi me poser la question alors que tu connais déjà la réponse

-Télépathie

-Je voit que ton père na pas pu résister de te dire qui j'était vraiment soit… Maintenant tu sait a quoi t'attendre

-Serait ce une menace ?

-Cela dépend de quel coter tu est…

-Je n'est pas le choix si jamais je en lui obéi pas…

-Drago tu n'est pas le seul ici qui se trouve en danger met toi bien ça dans le crâne et rappelle toi tu est le seul maître de tes actes. Et la décision n'appartient qu'as toi.

-Et toi et Harry ? demanda t-il voulant changer de sujet

-Pardon ?

-J'ai remarquer la façon dont tu le regarde.

-Je ne pourrai jamais l'aimer Drago. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêter d'aimer…

Un sourire triste apparu sur son visage d'habitude si joyeux Drago compris elle aussi portait un masque.

-Depuis combien de temps ?? Demanda Drago

Son air mélancolique et triste disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu et elle ri pendant plusieurs secondes

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle a ça ?

-Si tu savais mon pauvre Drago…

-Savoir quoi ?

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois puis s'éloigna sans répondre a sa question.

Quelque minute plus tard…

Hermione marchait dans le même couloir afin de rejoindre Leila à la bibliothèque. A un angle de mur elle bouscula quelqu'un.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ???Ho Granger quelle surprise ! dit il en s'avançant ver elle tout doucement et l'emprisonnant entre le mur et lui. Un bras de chaque coter de la tête d'Hermione empêchant toute fuite.

-Malefoy ? Que fait tu ? Lâche moi tout de suite !! Son cœur battait étrangement vite et elle détestait ça. Mais il semblai ne pas faire attention à ses cris et la regardait fixement.

Elle n'aima pas du tout la lueur de ses yeux. Un mélange de haine, de tristesse et de …Désire ??????????

_Ca me dit rien de bon !! Qu'est ce qu'il manigance de nouveau ???!!_

Comme si il avait lu dans ses penser Drago lança d'une voix froide

-Alors tu as… peur… Hermione ? En accentuant bien sur le « peur ». Je pensais que les Griffondors était plus courageux que ça. Je Te pensait plus courageuse. Rectifia t'il

Hermione…Hermione…Il venant de l'appeler par son prénom et sans savoir pourquoi cela la déstabilisait encore plus. Mais le pire c'est qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fixer ses lèvres d'un air gourmand.

-Lâche moi Malefoy ordonna t'elle en se débattant si bien que elle parvint a lui griffer la joue

Pour l'arrêter il emprisonna ses fins poignets et les retenaient au dessus de la tête d'Hermione. Il se pencha près de l'oreille de Hermione et murmura d'une voix étrangement rauque :

-Ca me plait quand tu me résiste cela ne fait que rendre ce jeux plus passionnant

Les lèvres de Malefoy délaissèrent l'oreille pour s'approcher doucement des lèvres de Hermione. Arriver a quelque centimètre des sienne il s'arrêta ne laissant que un ou deux centimètre entre leurs visages.

-Ont ma raconter que tu embrassait très bien murmura t'il ses lèvres frôlant les siennes à chaque mots. Ce qui la fit légèrement frissonner.

Il mordit doucement sa lèvre inférieure sans jamais approfondir le baiser.

Ne pouvant plus supporter l'attente elle fit disparaître les centimètres qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de Drago qui d'abord surpris se laissa aller dans le fougue de baiser.

_Hermione c'est Drago…c'est Malefoy que tu est en train d'embraser !!!_Alerta une voix dans sa tête

_Que croit tu qu'il fait ça parce qu'il t'aime ? Idiote !!!Je parie qu'il va chercher à te ridiculiser après ça !!!Réveille toi tu n'est qu'une sang de bourbe pour lui un jeux un petit passe temps…_

_Ecoute et agis avec ton coeur…_Dit une autre voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement a celle de Leila…

Son cœur en se moment lui disait de continuer d'embrasser Drago c'est ce qu'elle fit

Drago balada ses mains sur le dos de Hermione qui à leurs contacts souffla un léger gémissement

… une phrase résonna soudainement dans sa tête c'était sa sœur qui la lui avait dite après l'enterrement de ses parents :

_-Tu tues tout ceux que tu aimes !!!Tu n'es qu'un monstre !_

Puis une autre celle de Drago cette fois

_«Ca me plait quand tu me résiste cela ne fait que rendre ce jeux plus passionnant »_

_« Ce jeu plus passionnant » _

_« Ce jeux »…_

-Non cria t'elle avant de arrêter le baiser et de le gifler brutalement. Elle essaya de tenter de s'échapper mais il la retint fermement par la taille.

-Allons Granger calme toi qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Lança furieusement Malefoy

Rien que de l'entendre dire son nom de nouveau la mettait encore plus en furie

-Lâche moi Malefoy je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on prend et qu'on jette cria t'elle Et je ne veut pas que c'a t'arrive aussi ajouta t'elle dans un souffle

-Quoi ??

-Tu la dit toi même ce n'est qu'un jeu et bien le jeu est fini ! Lâche moi !

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-Malefoy lâche la!!!! Cria Leila en sortant de la bibliothèque

Drago s'éloigna précipitamment de Hermione. Leila paraissait furieuse

_-Fichue télépathie commence a en avoir marre d'elle _pensa Drago furieux

_-Et tu na pas fini de m'avoir sur le dos _Dit une voix dans sa tête

Il leva la tête ver Leila qui avait ce sourire en coin qu'il détestait tant

_-Je ne lui ai rien fait._

Leila fonça les sourcils et regarda Hermione elle était debout toujours contre le mur.

_-J'ai essayer d'intervenir mais trop de sentiments se bousculent dans son cœur pour le moment_

Malefoy fit un pas ver Hermione qui recula immédiatement

_-Laisse la Malefoy elle a besoin de remettre ses idées en place je croit que tu la assez secouer comme ça._

_-Secouez ??? C'est elle qui… _

_-Ho et bien sur tu va me dire qu'elle s'est jeter sur toi que tu ne la pas pousser un peu et bien sur que ça ne ta pas plut ! Quand pensera tu plus aux sentiments des autres qu'aux tiens ?? _Dit furieusement la voix de Leila dans sa tête

Il lança un juron et partit sans dire (Penser) un mot de plus

-Décidément les Malefoy serons toujours aussi lâche murmura t'elle pour elle-même tout en regardant le couloir par ou Drago s'était enfuit.

Son regard se posa sur Hermione qui se tenait toujours debout près du mur les yeux dans le vague.

_« Beaucoup trop de sentiment se bouscule dans son cœur…_ »

-Hermione ça va ? dit elle en s'accroupissant près d'elle

-Leila je…

-Plus tard les explication allons nous en. Ne restons pas dans le couloir ! Interromps Leila tout en aidant Hermione à se relever

Pendant ce temps…

-J'en ai marre de cette sale dragueuse cria furieuse Justine Bryo une brune au yeux bleu en entrant dans les dortoirs des Serpentard qui a cet heure était vide. Elle avait vu la scène de Leila et Drago et elle avait détesté le moment ou il s'était rapprochez trop près d'elle a son goût. Malheureusement elle était trop loin pour entendre. Le moment ou elle s'approchai de Drago passait en boucle dans sa tête et lui donnait des envies de meurtre

-Que ce passe t'il Justine des ennuis ?

Justine croyant être seule se retourna et vit Melissa Waria assise sur le canapé vert un livre en main. Melissa était aussi une Serpentard. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et yeux bleus. Elle avait demandé plusieurs fois de sortir avec Harry mais celui-ci lui refusait toujours. Jalouse que Leila s'entende bien avec lui elle s'est promit de lui pourrir la vie.

-Que fait tu ici tu n'est pas en cour ?

-Je n'en ai pas envie ! Quel est ton problème ?

-Comment ce fait t'il que cette… (Elle fit une grimace de dégoût) créature ose approcher Drago et ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser tantôt !!!! On dirait qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé !!!!!!!!!

-Je présume que tu parles de Leila. Tu sait peut être que Gwendoline avait raison finalement. Et que elle est vraiment un daemon à ce que j'ai lu sur eux ils ont un charme spécial un peu comme les vélanes !!! Dit elle en lui montrant son livre « Daemons et anciennes créatures maléfique »

- Pfffff je n'arrive pas à croire que Drago tombe aussi facilement dans le piège…Dit elle en s'asseyant

Melissa semblait réfléchir fixant un point imaginaire.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire ! Tu veut Drago et moi je veut Harry le seul obstacle pour nous c'est Leila. Et en prouvant qu'elle est véritablement un daemon avec la réputation qu'on ces créatures plus personne ne voudras d'elle et elle se fera renvoyer !!!! Affirma Melissa

-Mais il faut encore le prouver.

-Alors voila ce que je propose…

**Un grand merci à Sabi ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ma fic te plait d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je l'avait en tête mais comme je l'ai dit dans le premier chapitre je ne sait pas lire l'anglais (même le comprendre d'ailleurs) et il me fallais des explications pour mettre ma fic sur comment fonctionne fan et pour ça je ne remercierai jamais assez Alixe-et-Lissandra pour leur guide pratique qui était très ben… heu… pratique lol !!!!**

**Alors concernant l'histoire**

**Mhhhh Faudra les surveillez ces deux peste la qu'est ce qu'elles vont manigancer ?**

**Alors vous commencez à avoir une petite idée des couples ?**

**Et que pensez vous du personnage de Leila ???**

**p.s je suis en train d'écrire un fics sur les maraudeurs je sait pas encore si je vais le faire one-shot ou vraiment histoire mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier…**

**Je peut déjà vous donnez le titre c'est « toujours près de toi »**

**Aller a SVP REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ne pouvez pas savoir comment cela fait plaisir !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Sortie nocturne

**Ce chapitre a été fait en l'honneur de cloclochette qui a bien voulu laisser un review : p merci beaucoup je commençais a être désespérer!!!SVP laissez moi des reviews si vous n'aimer pas dites moi ce qui ne va pas au moins sinon comment voulez vous que je sache???**

**Sortie nocturne**

Il faisait nuit tout le monde a cet heure ci était en train de dormir. Tous… sauf Harry qui marchai calmement dans le parc sous la cape d'invisibilité de son père arriver près du lac il s'installa en dessous d'un arbre.

Il soupira enleva sa cape ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le sifflement doux du vent se laissant aller dans ses pensées.

Il ne dormait plus depuis que Sirius était mort et en faisait d'horribles cauchemars qui se répétaient inlassablement chaque nuit.

Il était plonger dans ses penser quand il entendit un bruit qui semblait provenir de la forêt interdite cela semblai être au fur et a mesure que cela se rapprochait des bruit de pas.

_Et si c'était un Mangemort??_Se demanda t'il

Immédiatement il se releva saisissant sa baguette et la pointa ver où venait le bruit. Les bruits de pas cessèrent soudainement et Harry pour voir de qui il s'agissait fit quelque pas en avant. Il avança encore et souffla de soulagement ce n'était qu'un loup.

Il entendit un bruit tout près de lui se retourna et tout passa très vite il vit une personne capuchonner d'un mouvement de bras lui faire perdre sa baguette tordre son bras le fit tomber et s'assis a califourchon sur lui un poignard situer a présent sous la gorge de Harry.

Il dégluti s'attendait à être égorgé quand…

-Harry ? Dit une voix féminine

Harry se rendit compte que la personne assise sur lui un poignard contre sa gorge était une femme et étrangement elle et sa voix lui rappelaient quelqu'un.

_Ho non me dites pas que…_

-HARRY POTTER DUMBLEDORE ET MOI ESSAYONS DE TE PROTEGER !!!!!!ET MONSIEUR NE TROUVE RIEN DE MIEUX A FAIRE QUE DE SORTIR LA NUIT ET SEUL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Leila ?questionna pratiquement dans un murmure tellement qu'il redoutait la réponse Harry

La femme retira le couteau de sa gorge et de l'autres main rabaissa sa capuche et ses crainte furent fonder. C'était bien Leila et elle paraissait vraiment furieuse.

_Gagner_

-Je…

-Tu mériterai des claques dit elle la voix un peu plus calme en se relevant

Elle tendit ensuite une main pour que Harry se relève à son tour.

-Bon sang qu'avait tu en tête pour venir ici en pleine nuit ??J'ai cru que tu étais un Mangemort j'ai failli te tuer! Qu'est ce que tu fait ici?

-Je…Et toi qu'est ce que tu faisait dans le foret interdite? Et pourquoi tu boites ?

Elle regarda sa jambe l'air ennuyer

-Mauvaise rencontre…ne change pas de sujet ! Pourquoi tu n'est pas dans ton dortoir et surtout comment ta réussi a sortir avec Rusard qui veille dans les couloirs ?

-Secret dit Harry avec un air mystérieux

Leila semblait étonner cet air… James l'avait déjà utiliser c'est celui qu'il utilisait quand il faisait un mauvais coup et qu'on arrivai pas a prouver que c'était lui car tout simplement il ne se faisait jamais attraper. Et cela grâce a…

Elle fit un sourire ironique

-Quoi ?demanda Harry

-Nan ne me dit pas que…dit elle avec un sourire moqueur remarqua que Harry tenait un morceau de tissu et une carte plier en main

-Quoi ? Paniqua Harry en cachant ses deux précieux objets derrière son dos (mmon préééésieuuuuuuu (seigneur des anneaux:p))

Elle commença à rire

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je connais ton fameux secret. Murmura t'elle tout en faisant un signe de main et la carte des maraudeurs ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité s'envolèrent pour aller se poser dans ses mains. Elle regarda attentivement la cape et puis arriver à la carte

-Je jure que mes intentions seront mauvaises. Dit 'elle d'une voix calme sous le regard plus que hébéter de Harry

_Comment??? comment elle…_

-Je sait c'est tout dit 'elle

-Co… comment tu sais ça ?demanda t'il a haute voix cette fois ci

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille ce qui fit des frisson partout a Harry

-Ca c'est un secret. Mais tu n'a pas intérêt a ce que je te retrouve en pleine nuit dans le parc de nouveau ! dit elle plus sèchement cette fois

Elle se retourna en direction de l'école

-Tu ferai mieux d'aller te coucher dit elle toujours aussi sèchement sans se retourner. -Je ne veux pas que tu sois fatigué demain à mon cour. Ne t'inquiète pas ton secret est bien garder avec moi !

Elle donna le mot de passe au tableau et entra dans son dortoir.

-Pire que son père ! Soupira t'elle en lançant sa cape sur un canapé

-Vraiment ? dit une personne assise sur un fauteuil un livre en main se doutant de qui elle voulait parler

-Remus la ferme je suis déjà assez énerver comme ça. Remus referma d'un coup sec son livre et le remit dans la bibliothèque prenant un autre pendant que Leila faisait les cents pas dans la pièce en marmonnant toutes sortes d'insultes sur les Potter (Lily non comprise).

-Calme toi tu va réveiller les autres.

Elle s'assit à son tour sur le canapé en soupirant et un geste impatient de la main elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation dans la pièce.

-Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il risque sa vie ainsi ? Il est… il est…

-Le fils de James…continua Remus un peu amuser

-Et si ça continue c'est ce qui va le tuer !

-Comment s'est passer ta balade ? Mal apparemment dit il car il avait remarquer qu'elle boitait –Tu veut que j'y jette un œil ?

-Nan ! Demain il n'y aura plus rien ! C'était bien mais j'ai rencontré des centaures en chemin...

-Ils ne t'on pas rater ! Pourtant ils se disent clément avec les enfants Remarqua t'il

-Ils ne sont pas idiots ils ont vu clair dans mon jeu et surtout ils n'ont jamais apprécier les daemons qu'ils soient jeunes ou non ils se sont toujours méfier de nous expliqua Leila

-Et ils ont raison ria Remus

Le livre que Remus tenait en main s'envola soudainement pour s'écraser ensuite sur sa tête

-Hey dit il a Leila qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce sourire mauvais au lèvre

-Fait attention a ce que tu dit menaça t'elle gentiment

-C'est noter dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue

-Tu ne sera pas pardonner pour autant. Et je ne suis pas une enfant !!!

Remus allais répliquer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il repris son livre et continua sa lecture.

-Oui ? dit Leila en enlevant le sort d'insonorisation

Harry ouvrit la porte et il vit qu'elle était occupée avec un homme qu'il ne voyait pas car il était assis sur un fauteil et de dos.

-Excuser moi je ne voulais pas vous déranger je...

-Entre Harry je suppose que tu connais Remus. Dit elle pendant que Lupin leva la tête.

-Professeur Lupin !!!

-Content de te revoir Harry ! Alors a ce que ma dit Leila tu fait toujours des sorties nocturnes ?

Harry fit un sourire un peu ennuyer puis demanda :

-Que faites vous ici ?

-Hé bien je suis venu voir une très vielle amie

-Vous connaissez Leila ? Depuis longtemps ? ? S'étonna Harry

-Que voulais tu Harry ? Interrompis Leila en regardant furieusement Remus pour sa gaffe.

-Heu …Je voulais m'excuser d'être sorti cette nuit. Et aussi je voudrai vous demander si vous ne connaissiez pas quelque chose contre…les cauchemars

-Tu fais des cauchemars ? S'inquiéta Remus

Harry hocha simplement la tête

-Il faut que tu me décrives ton cauchemar dit calmement Leila

-Non ! Je…

-Harry c'est le seul moyen tu doit lui faire confiance dit Remus puis en le regardant bien il comprit

-C'est Sirius pas vrai ?

-Oui avoua Harry

-C'est pour cela que tu était sorti ?

-Oui je voulais un peu réfléchir et prendre un peu d'air

Leila soupira et regarda fixement la cheminer par dessus l'épaule de Harry qui se retourna par réflexe aussi mais ne vit pas ce qu'elle semblait observer.

-Bien dit elle. –Mais la prochaine fois vient directement me voir. Elle arracha son regard de la cheminer pour regarder sa manche gauche dans laquelle elle fouilla avec sa main droite et en sorti un bracelet avec des perles noires et blanches qu'elle lui tendit

-C'est un attrapeur de rêve Harry dit celle-ci quand elle vit l'étonnement de ses yeux. -Il garde les bons et enferme les mauvais rêves met le chaque soir a ton poignet gauche et normalement tu ne fera plus de cauchemars si ça ne fonctionne pas prévient moi et je te donnerai quelque chose d'un peu plus fort.

-Ok Professeurs Bonne nuit dit il avant de se diriger vers la porte

-Bonne nuit Harry. Et il sorti.

-C'est vraiment de plus en plus le portrait cracher de James et de Lily remarqua Remus

Elle hocha la tête puis regarda de nouveau la cheminer en se mordant la lèvre inférieur signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux.

_Qu'es ce qu'il fiche ici ?_

-Leila ??? Appela Remus inquiet

-Ha pardon dit elle revenant a la réalité -Si tu le permet Remus je suis assez fatiguer et je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit dit elle en regardant une dernière fois la cheminer

-Bonne nuit …Océane

Elle se retourna et souri mais son sourire n'était pas joyeux il était triste et mélancolique un lointain souvenir remonta a la surface. Une fille rousse au yeux vert lui faisait signe de la rejoindre a la table des Griffondor elle était accompagner de trois autres garçons Mon dieu ce nom…. elle n'avait plus entendu quelqu'un l'appeler ainsi depuis…très longtemps et il lui rappelai bien des souvenirs Remus se rendit compte de son erreur

-Je suis désoler je ne voulait pas je…

Elle leva la main –Ce n'est rien Remus. Elle se retourna et monta se coucher. Remus remit un sort d'insonorité

Remus lança un sort d'insonorisation et un homme situer devant la cheminer dos à Remus se débarrassa de sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Tu n'aurai pas du l'appeler par son ancien nom Lunard

-Je sait…dit il en regardant toujours l'escalier par ou elle était partie.

-Je pense qu'elle ta vue continua Remus en se retournant ver l'homme qui avait l'air étonner

-Ce n'est pas grave. -Il faudrait de toute façon qu'on ai un jours une discutions elle et moi… dit il tout en regardant sa montre. -Il faut que j'y aille continue de surveiller l'école. Il faut que l'on trouve l'espion de Voldemort mais surveille surtout Leila

-Tu pense vraiment que c'est elle ?demanda Remus

-Je l'ai déjà vu entrer en contact avec un Mangemort. Je suis sure que c'est elle répondit t'il froidement

-Voyons C'est Leila dont on parle elle ne ferai pas de mal au fils de Lily !!

-ET DE PETER TU T'EN SERAI DOUTER QU'IL ALLAIT NOUS TRAHIR ???REFLECHI BON SANG !!!ON NE PEUT FAIRE CONFIANCE A PERSONNE SURTOUT PAS A ELLE !!!!C'EST UN DAEMON REMUS !!!!ELLE A DISPARU TOUT D'UN COUP SANS AUCUNE TRACE LES ABANDONNANT ET VOILA QUE AUJOURD'HUI ELLE REVIENT POUR AIDER HARRY !!! POURTANT IL Y A 17 ANS ELLE NE LES A PAS AIDER EUX !!!!!!Hurla l'homme à bout de nerf

-Calme toi cela ne sert à rien se s'énerver. Dit doucement Remus

-POUR MOI C'EST COMME SI C'ETAIT ELLE QUI LES AVAIT TUER

Clac l'homme mit sa main sur sa lèvre a présent ouverte. Remus n'avait pu se contenir Leila est comme une sœur pour lui elle l'était pour tous…Alors pourquoi cette haine aujourd'hui ???Pourquoi ??

-Laisse Leila en dehors de tout ça elle n'est pas responsable de la mort de Lily et de James. Et tu le sais.

-Surveille la c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Non moi je lui fais confiance

-Très bien Lunard dit t'il rageusement.- Alors JE vais la surveiller Sur ce il remit sa cape d'invisibilité et sorti en claquant la porte.

Remus soupira et enleva le sort d'insonorisation avant de partir lui aussi se coucher…

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus big kiss et a la prochaine**


End file.
